


Hell in Heels

by Tasyfa



Series: Who You Callin' a Girl? [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Ladiesofrnmweek2019, Red Is Armour, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Sometimes, a little shopping really was retail therapy.





	Hell in Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: August 21 - Favorite Outfits/Looks/Aesthetics 
> 
> Creative Prompt: Ambition
> 
> *****
> 
> Set in the not too distant future post S01.  
~ Tas

Isobel Evans-Bracken would have breezed into the designer store like she already owned half its merchandise and tried on whatever caught her eye. 

With the current gorgeousness, that wifely woman would also have looked at the price and decided against these shoes, while making sure to imply the fault lay with the product, not with her budget. 

Maybe dropped oblique hints about them later to Noah, letting him think it was his idea to spend that kind of cash on something to make her smile. 

That woman didn't exist anymore. And if Isobel Evans wanted to splurge on a pair of red-soled Louboutins with the money from her dead abusive husband's life insurance payout, well, that was nobody's business but her own. 

Besides, the Ortecho women were right: red was armour. But where they could both shine in head-to-toe crimson glory, Isobel's pale complexion was easily overpowered by wearing the vibrant shade near her face. But on her feet? Red was perfect. 

A superficial layer of armour, to be sure, but the confidence boost was genuine as she strutted to the car. At this point in her healing journey, Isobel would take it. 

Back to being hell in high heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
~ Tas


End file.
